


KKWL  (Kai's Kinky Wish List)

by eilonwe



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal, Cumshot, M/M, Oral, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/pseuds/eilonwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai is a man in control of everything and who often makes lists.  What happens when someone finds his secret wish list?</p>
            </blockquote>





	KKWL  (Kai's Kinky Wish List)

It was a week before Kai's birthday and Aoi _still_ hadn't got him a gift.  It wasn't like he hadn't had a **_year's notice_** or anything about the date.  But Aoi could be lazy and forgetful and... oh hell he had procrastinated and had thought he still had another month and now he only had like _6 days_ and he didn't have a fucking clue what to get his band-leader and friend.  And it wasn't like Kai dropped hints.  The man was a closed book when it came to what he might want in a gift. It was like he hated getting them but Aoi knew differently.  He cherished every one, and was practically OCD about hand-writing personalized thank-you cards for _everything_. So ...what the hell could he give Kai that he would cherish on such short notice? 

Aoi was desperate and so .. one day at practice he noticed that Kai had left his laptop unlocked when he got up to use the bathroom.  Normally he kept it password locked, since he had a lot of the band business shit on it.  But Aoi knew Kai was obsessed with lists.  He had lists for everything from groceries and the band schedule to lists of good and bad: restaurants, venues, entrees, wines, TV shows, movies (including porn), and sexual positions.  What he'd _hoped_ to find was a wish list of shit Kai wanted for gifts. 

He quickly scrolled through the various lists, knowing he only had seconds to spare.  Kai wasn't like other men.  He was strictly business in the bathroom.  Whip it out, piss, tuck in and vacate.  Unlike almost all other men (or maybe it was just Aoi) who whipped it out, pissed, then stroked it for comfort a few times (or until he came) before tucking it back in and returning to whatever it was that his bladder had so rudely distracted him from. 

Not finding anything LIKE what he was looking for he finally clicked on a list entitled:  KKWL.  Once it opened he stared at it in shock, the image searing itself into his brain. 

KAI'S KINKY WISH LIST:

1) I WANT TO FRENCH-KISS SOMEONE WITH A LIP RING

2) I WANT TO CUMM IN SOMEONE'S MOUTH (AND I WANT THEM TO SWALLOW)

3) I WANT TO TEA-BAG SOMEONE AND HAVE THEM SUCK ON MY BALLS TILL I CUM A SECOND TIME

4) I WANT TO GET RIMMED, I WANT TO FEEL SOMEONE's HOT TONGUE BACK THERE

5) I WANT TO FUCK SOMEONE IN THE ASS.  HARD. 

6) I WANT TO LAY DOWN (MAYBE BLIND-FOLDED?) AND GET PETTED AND STROKED AND LICKED BY GLOVED HANDS ALL OVER (everywhere BUT NOT MY DICK) UNTIL I CUM JUST FROM THE OVERWHELMING SENSATIONS OF BEING TOUCHED.

7) ???

Aoi stared in shock at the list.  WTF?  He'd never had a girlfriend swallow?  Never had one willing to take it in the ass?  I mean these were pretty mild kinks, and he had them in a freaking _wish list_?  Kai seriously needed to downgrade his taste in women. But then he heard Kai returning so he quickly closed the document and ran to appear like he hadn't really been trolling in Kai's private shit.  But he couldn't help blushing every time he looked at Kai afterwards that day.  He wanted to giggle and give him tips on how to get all that accomplished in one shot. 

It wasn't until Aoi woke up slightly hung-over that he realized that Kai's birthday was **_yesterday_**.  And he still hadn't even wished the man a good one let alone gotten him a gift.  Quickly he tweeted a belated wish and an apology.  He'd find a way to make it up.

Problem was today was the only day they had off the entire week, and that was only because Kai had decided to take 2 days off for his own birthday to just veg out.  Aoi started to panic when his eyes fell on his favorite gloves.  Actually they were _Ruki's_ shiny red pleather gloves from some photo shoot that he'd stolen them from.  Ruki had looked so freaking hot as he moaned sexily while touching himself on camera.  Not that Aoi had pervy thoughts about his bandmate, no just pervy thoughts in general but dammit those sexy gloves looked so inviting so he'd stolen them to play with.  And damn if they didn't feel good when he masturbated with them on. But the gloves made him think of Kai's list.  That _Kinky_  one.  And he had to agree, it would feel fabulous just to be fondled with these on.  Aoi licked his lips, his sleepy hands reaching for the gloves with just that thought when Aoi's hung-over mind reminded him about Kai's birthday and his pervy thoughts began to get a very interesting idea. 

Aoi touched his lips, he _had_ a lip ring after all, and he was pervy enough to admit he had enough of an oral fetish that he could probably handle all the oral events on the wish list. Aoi did love to suck on things.  He'd even tried to suck on his own dick but wasn't limber enough.  That had really pissed him off, it had looked quite ... _interesting_ and he'd been quite desperate for head that night.  He thought about the rest of what was on that list. The gloves, a definite check.  Oral stuff, got it.  But what gave him just a moment's pause was the ass-fucking wish.

  Aoi thought about it hard.  He'd had a fan girl beg him to fuck her in every orifice she owned and at the time he'd been drunk enough to comply.  She'd been well used though , and for all that still not real skilled at giving head, but her ass had felt _amazing_.  And she'd gone crazy with it too, she looked like she was having a damn good time getting it in her backdoor.  Sounded like she enjoyed anal better than vaginal.  And the thought of how much she had enjoyed it had made him curious.  So much so that one night when he was bored and horny , his own hand slick with gel from stroking himself off, he had reached back there to rub at his anus.  Good _god_ but that had felt nice and before he knew it he was fingering himself. 

Now fingering himself had become one of his routine forms of masturbation, and had even become somewhat less than satisfying.  Seeking something ... _more_.... he'd gone to an adult store and bought a small vibrator.  One of those long slim ones for beginners.  oh _damn_... but that was perfect, just deep enough and with all that wonderful buzz.  Not that Aoi had started to have any thoughts about men or real cocks in his ass.  He just really liked pleasuring his own prostate.  It was an additional weapon to his sexual cache.

He rocked his hips, kind of wishing the batteries hadn't died in the thing... but.. back to the ass fucking.  _Could_ he let Kai fuck him in the ass?  _Hard_?  well.... _maybe_.  If nothing else he could bring his toy and buy some new batteries and let Kai have control of it.  _Oh yeah_.. that would be nice.... he could touch himself and have that nice buzz tingling his ass...

With that thought a debauched plan was hatched in his mind, so he rummaged around in his closet until he found a gift bag and tossed in the gloves, the toy, and the bottle of anal lube he used when pleasuring himself.  Then he quickly got dressed and grabbed his keys making himself a note on his phone to buy the right size batteries.  It wasn't quite as fun back there without the buzz.   It didn't occur to him to buy batteries for his toy any other place than at an adult store.  Wandering down the aisles he'd ended up staring at a strange little device.  It looked sort of like a number 8, and was made of rubber and it was said to vibrate.  Picking it up he asked the chick at the counter what it was for.  "Oh that's a cock ring.  You slip one loop down to the base of your cock and you slip the other loop around your balls.  Holds 'em up real tight and makes your cock swell and get real sensitive like.  And the best part is this vibrates.  So you feel the vibration in your bound up cock and balls and even your ass hole tingles a bit.  It's great for your partner too because it makes your dick vibrate." 

Aoi thought about his naughty plan.  The vibrating little toy felt amazing.  If Kai's dick could vibrate ... it might make getting fucked that much more fun and easier to handle.  "I'll take it"  he said with a blush.  Purchases in hand he climbed back into his car.  Now all he had to do was somehow talk Kai into playing this very kinky game.

Kai knew that Aoi was often forgetful, but he'd never forgotten anyone's birthday before.  So it had hurt, _really hurt_ , when he'd forgotten Kai's.  And the fact that he'd fucking _tweeted_ his belated good wishes just pissed him off.  He thought they were better friends than that.  Guess he was wrong.  So upset was he that he'd just about pissed away his last day off.  He hadn't even been able to enjoy it.  So he was kind of surprised and disgruntled when Aoi showed up at his door.  "What the fuck do you want?"  He'd demanded, his hurt and anger showing very clearly.  Aoi ducked his head in shame and lifted up the small gift bag.  "I brought your birthday present.  It's not much, but it's the most _personal_ present you'll ever get.  I think you'll really like it.  At least I hope so.  I'm so very sorry I fucked up, please consider forgiving me?"

Kai could never stay angry at Aoi for too long.  True he did fuck up, and quite frequently,  but he always apologized and made up for his mistakes in the goofiest, sweetest ways.  It was one of the reasons they were still friends.  "Fine, come in"  He said gruffly, stomping off to the living room, expecting Aoi to follow.  Aoi quickly toed off his shoes and ran to catch up with Kai.  "You might want to open that in the bedroom and not on your couch. It's _personal_ , remember?"  

Kai glared at him.  "Oh great, so you forget my birthday and then you give me Porn? You are so fucking dead for this"  They were good friends and seemed to share in their voyeurism, so sometimes when they weren't in the mood to watch anything else, they sometimes watched porn. Somehow, it just ended up that they always watched it on Kai's bed, a box of tissues and a bottle of lube shared between them.  Though their attention was on the movie and their own hands, not on what the other was doing to themselves.   Kai was steadfast in his resolution not to let himself watch Aoi fist himself.  It would have been too much, the man was already beautiful and so seductive on stage at times that Kai was often damn glad the drums hid his crotch.

Aoi followed Kai into the bedroom, trying to think up the speech that would have to go with the strange items and not looking forward to confessing he'd invaded Kai's privacy.  Kai plopped down on the bed and waited for Aoi to join him before he up-ended the bag onto the bed.  An array of objects fell out of it that brought a blush to his cheeks.  A pair of shiny red leather gloves that looked oddly familiar, a long slender pink vibrator that already had batteries in it, a bottle of lube that advertised it was made for anal beginners, and another object he didn't recognize.  Kinky, pervy, and debauched that _was_ his Aoi... but what the fuck kind of birthday gift was this?  

"Aoi?"   Kai asked, waving at the kinky shit on his bed.  Aoi squirmed but decided to just bite the bullet.  "Well, see um... I sort of .. I really wanted to get you something _special_ for your birthday but you won't ever tell us what you really want.  So I kind of um.. accidentally on purpose went on your computer one day when you forgot to lock it out.  And I found this list..."   Kai felt heat and shame and humiliation and RAGE at the thought, knowing that there was only ONE list on there that was kinky and featured gloves.  _Mother of fucking_ .... _*SLAP*_

The sound resounded in the room, and the pain made Aoi see stars, his eyes tearing instantly.  He blocked Kai's wrist from landing another blow.  "How _dare_ you... how fucking _dare_ you ..."  Kai growled, struggling weakly in Aoi's grip.  Aoi kept his head turned to the side, letting his hair obscure his tears.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, not quite like that.  But _damn_ , man .... nobody's _ever_ swallowed for you?  It's such a simple list of wishes... and I got to thinking.... well I owe you big for your birthday so I thought I'd just make your list come true for you." 

Kai was stunned.  Aoi hadn't quite made fun of him for his special list, but ... wait _what_?  Kai growled in frustration.  "We're not gay Aoi, and I'm not fucking a whore.  It's a _wish list_ because I don't want to have to pay for that shit with someone, I want someone who's willing ...who's with me doing that shit because _they_ want to, not because they _have_ to." 

Aoi turned and faced Kai.  His cheek burned and he was sure there was a vivid handprint by now but he had sort of earned the blow.  "Look, just hear me out okay?"  He asked, releasing Kai's wrist but tensing for another bitch-slap.  Kai let out an exasperated sigh, furious and embarrassed beyond belief.  Aoi tugged the gloves into his hands. 

"I have a lip ring, and I don't mind kissing you guys, hell I love kissing Ruki and Uruha on stage.  But we never get to do fanservice with you because you're always behind your drums.  So I could definitely fulfill that wish with no problems.  And you freaking know I have an oral fixation problem.  I won't lie and say it's not going to be weird --  but if you're patient and let me work up to it, I'm fairly sure I can fulfill **_all_** your oral sex type wishes too.  The gloves... obviously I'm quite familiar with the fulfillment of _that_ wish.  It's so awesome, great minds think alike right?  As for the anal sex.... _well_... I've never been attracted to men.  Never looked at a cock and thought.. _gee I'd like that in my ass_.  But, I have to admit that.. well.. um.. _sometimes_ I finger myself.  And sometimes I use _this_ little beauty. "

 He held up the slim vibrator.  "This is the secret to some of the most powerful orgasms I've ever had.  If I liked men I could understand the appeal to being a Uke.  So at first I thought that you know... maybe .... you could just use this on me and then that would at least satisfy _some_ of that wish, but then I found this.... " 

Aoi grinned in triumph and held up the cock ring.  "It **_vibrates_**.  You're supposed to like put in on your cock and balls and then it vibrates everything.  It can turn your dick into a vibrator for me.  And since this little beauty is just fucking amazing.. I thought how much more amazing would it be with you?  I mean I love my finger because it's hot, but I love my toy because it vibrates.  With this thing I could have the best of both worlds... **_a hot vibrator_**!  It's fucking _brilliant_! So ... **_Can I be your birthday present_**?"  Aoi asked, proud of himself for his imagination.

Kai stared at Aoi, not quite believing the words that came out of the other's mouth.  _So.. can I be your birthday present?_ Kai thought about his secret (or so he'd thought) Kinky Wish List and thought about how long it might take him to accomplish everything on it, and then contemplated how sexy it would be to accomplish the whole fucking list in one night.  His cock twitched and began to swell be-damned the consequences.  His hand lifted up to softly caress the wounded skin of Aoi's cheek.  "You'd really do all that for me?  _Just for me_?"  Aoi nodded, Kai's warm palm feeling sore but good on his cheek.  "You have to take your clothes off first though. Strip for me? "  Aoi asked, trying to get in a sexy mood. 

Kai was stunned but his cock was eager.  He nodded and got up off the bed.  He watched as Aoi watched him a blush upon both of them as Kai stripped without much fanfare while Aoi remained clothed upon the bed.  Aoi beckoned him forward, and patted the bed for him to lay down.  "First I think we should try kissing and the gloves, since that will give me an idea of how big your cock is when you're aroused.  But you'd said you wanted to cumm just from being touched and stimulated _everywhere_ but your cock.  Dude that much stimulation... if that's what you _really_ want maybe we should consider binding your hands?  That way you can't push me away, you just have to _feel_ everything until it overwhelms you and you cumm like you wanted in your wish." 

Kai blushed hotly.  When he'd written that wish he'd imagined exactly that -- bound and blindfolded with no escape except to _feel_ every teasing touch until his body short-circuited and he came.  Though looking at Aoi,  he knew he didn't _want_ the blind fold.  He wanted to _watch_  Aoi's face as the beautiful guitarist explored his body.  Wanted to watch all that dark hair spill around them. 

 

Kai got up and crawled under the bed to retrieve his toy box.  Toy's he'd never played with but which he'd purchased because he'd hoped one day to find a girlfriend who was into kinky shit.  he hid the contents from Aoi and pulled out the set of gorgeous wide leather cuffs that had a small chain clipped to each.  clambering up to the head of the bed he fished for the ring he'd had installed there.  Quickly he clipped the chains to the thick ring and flipped over holding one of the cuffs up for Aoi to apply.  "I've never used them, I just thought.. it might be fun sometimes.."  he let the admission trail off, though in truth he'd thought far more about tying someone _else_ up than being in the bondage himself.  Still for this particular fantasy Aoi was probably right.  He _needed_ to be overwhelmed by the intensity of it all. 

Aoi was a bit shocked to learn that Kai had bondage gear, but then again he shouldn't have.  Kai had a very sexually dominant vibe that just freaking worked.  Lifting Kai's wrist he licked at the tender inner skin, before taking it in his mouth sucking hard until he'd left a stinging sensitive bruise.  Then he applied the restraint, a part of him wanting Kai to feel his mouth on him there even while bound.  He repeated the process with the other wrist, pleased that Kai didn't admonish him for it but had only moaned in pleasure.  Quickly he tightened the restrains until Kai had told him it was perfect. 

 He scooted up close to Kai's side, his own cock starting to swell from the thought of making Kai cum with pleasure.  He let one hand begin to trail fingers up and down Kai's ribs as he leaned in for a kiss.  Licking his lips he captured Kai's own, relishing how quickly Kai opened to him.  And god did he taste wonderful. Kai moaned into the kiss, and whether it was from the kiss or Aoi's gloved hands caressing his torso Aoi didn't know nor care.  The sound went straight to Aoi's cock. 

Aoi trailed his mouth down Kai's jaw to his ear, fondling Kai's earrings with his tongue, quite enjoying the oral sensation.  His hand roamed Kai's chest, learning the curves of it and memorizing the places that caused Kai to arch just slightly into his touch.  He half giggled to himself because this was quickly becoming _fun_... He trailed kisses and nibbles down Kai's neck, while his hand searched to find a nipple blindly for he had closed his eyes in pleasure at the texture and taste of Kai's skin.  It was difficult to tell who's breathing was faster, who's soft moans of pleasure were louder. Exploring anyone's body strictly with mouth and hands had been a long time unvoiced fantasy of Aoi's and he was thoroughly enjoying the ability to indulge in his oral fixation with impunity.   

It didn't even matter that it was Kai's body he was exploring with his mouth, or _maybe it did_... because half of the pleasure Aoi got from licking, kissing, sucking and biting and otherwise orally exploring his bandmate ... was the panting soft moans that told him that it felt _good_.  His normally stoic friend who was now squirming and moaning beneath him made him feel especially sexy and confident. He trailed down to give attention to the pert nubs that adorned Kai's chest, thinking to himself that nipples had never looked so suckably delicious before.  With a moan he spent a good amount of time on them until Kai let out a low complaint.  "fuck.. Aoi.... _please_... give them a break..."   Aoi pouted.. " But I _like_ your nipples.."

Aoi reluctantly pulled off the abused nub and leaned up to attack Kai's lips hungrily, changing position to straddle the other, the tip of his now engorged cock barely knocking against Kai's own erection.  The unexpected contact made both of them moan, though Aoi did his level best not to just drop down and grind it out against Kai right there. 

But this wasn't about Aoi, this was about Kai and fulfilling _his_ wishes.  Aoi sat back on his heels his ass resting on Kai's thighs.  He trailed both hands along Kai's chest, admiring the darkened nipples and various small pinked marks on the other's skin that paid evidence to some particular attention Aoi had paid that part.  Aoi smiled down at Kai before leaning back and scooting further down, dipping his head to pay attention to the cute belly button no ever got to see.  It would look perfect with a piercing, something Aoi could play with and explore and tug at with his tongue and pierced lips. But he couldn't say that, oh no... ask Kai to put himself through pain just so Aoi could repeat this fucking brilliant fantasy once again.

He continued his assault, Kai's occasional moans and whispered words of encouragement urging him on.  Oh and then he found Kai's hips grooves.  That sinful dip of flesh that made a perfect arrow to the prize below.  He felt Kai's hips buck up as he sucked hard enough to leave a hickie on that groove, being very careful not to let anything but his hair touch Kai's straining cock and balls. All the while those gloved hands caressed and teased every inch of flesh within his reach that wasn't Kai's genitals or his anus.  He was busy raising a matching hickie on Kai's right hip when he felt the other's hips buck hard and Kai shouted a curse, warm liquid splashing upon Aoi's cheek and jaw, since Kai's erection had been pointed in his direction at the time he'd come. 

Aoi lifted his head, smiling triumphantly then gently wiped a splash of cum from his cheek.  Curiously he sniffed it.  Didn't smell bad.  He let his tongue stretch out tentatively to let it touch one cum-covered finger.  It didn't taste bad either.  In fact .. Aoi took another lick, thinking about it.. it actually tasted better than most of the pussy he'd ever had the misfortune to eat.  With a happy little sound He bent his head and began cleaning Kai's abdomen of his spilt seed with small licks and wet kisses. 

" _Fuck Aoi...."_   Kai groaned, the sight and feel of Aoi cleaning the cum from his body an especially erotic sight that made his half-hard cock want to immediately swell again.  Once Kai's abdomen was somewhat clean, Aoi lifted up leaning hesitantly over Kai's mouth wanting a kiss but not wanting to make the gorgeous man taste his own cum if he didn't want to. Kai closed the distance in a searingly dominant kiss that had Aoi moaning and all but dry humping his thigh. They were both panting when the kiss finally broke. Aoi rolled over and unfastened Kai's wrists, then patted Kai's hips encouraging him to change positions.  He reached around and stuffed some pillows under his own head then reached a gloved hand down to stroke across Kai's shaft.

  He smiled up hesitantly at Kai.  "come on, straddle my chest, the headboard will give you more leverage."  Kai quirked a confused eyebrow at him.  "... more... _leverage_?"  Kai asked, his brain still somewhat fried from his orgasm and not quite processing the implication in the phrase.  Aoi's eyes drifted half-closed as he groaned in anticipation of more oral stimulation.  Aoi's voice spoke in a low husky whisper, raspy with lust.  This had gone beyond just **_fun_**.. and Aoi was looking forward to each new wish with a need he couldn't recognize outright. "Yeah, silly.  _Leverage_ , so you can fuck my mouth.  What,  you thought you'd just lie there like a limp fish until you came?  Oh no hunny, you're gonna test my gag reflex, and when I'm ready I'll give you the signal and then you're gonna fuck my mouth like you never ever get to.  And when you cumm I'm gonna swallow it _all_ down, just like you imagined." 

Kai knelt there stunned at Aoi's words.  He'd never imagined.. _this_... someone _willing_ and _eager_... someone who seemed like they would enjoy it.  He'd just imagined someone who'd be willing to just .. _swallow_... someone who'd just tolerate his naughty wish not _relish_ it.   "You're fucking amazing you know that?"  Kai whispered even as he did just as Aoi commanded and positioned himself at Aoi's sinful mouth.  Those normally plush lips already swollen from kisses and darkened by the friction of exploring his body.  "Aoi... if at any time it gets to be too much.. don't force yourself okay?  I...just... do what feels good for you okay?" 

Aoi rolled his eyes, _AS IF_ he'd leave Kai stranded in the middle of one of his fantasies.  He'd already tasted Kai's cum and it was a flavor that was strange but one that even now he wanted to experience again, if only because he knew it was he who had been the cause of it.  The cause of Kai's pleasure and the undoing of his normally closed off amazing self.  He leaned forward his lips rubbing against Kai's quickly stiffening shaft, loving the heat and silky softness of it.  _Oh yeah.._   Aoi moaned softly and opened his mouth, tongue once again darting out to test new territory.  A faint flavor that was partly Kai's cum entered his senses, making him feel a happy thrill in his core.  Giving himself over to the need to stimulate his mouth, tongue and lips he opened wide and took in the head.  Mumbling over the broad shaft as he explored it's contours with his tongue. 

Kai cursed softly for the gentle rasp of Aoi's lip ring combined with the soft heat of his tongue made him tremble.  _Oh fuck yeah.. getting head by someone with a lip ring.. definitely a new addition to my list._   Reflexively his hands threaded themselves in Aoi's hair, for which he was rewarded with what he could only describe as a pleased squeak for Aoi didn't let go of his cock in his mouth.  Instead he dipped his head lower, taking Kai deeper into his mouth.  That sinful tongue stroking as he bobbed his head experimentally, secretly loving the feel of Kai's fingers in his scalp and wishing it was a tighter grip but unwilling to forgo the amazing stimulation to his tongue and hard palate long enough to ask for more.  Gently he pressed his head forward, relaxing his throat,  allowing all that firm yet soft heat to press deeper.  The deeper it pressed, the stronger the urge was to press deeper.  There was some spot in the back of Aoi's throat that just freaking _begged_ to be stroked by that maddeningly soft heat.  Surprising even himself, Aoi pressed his head further, forcing that turgid heat deeper until he at last felt the broad head of Kai's cock brush that secret place in his throat.  He moaned loudly, reflexively swallowing, his tongue forcing the head to rub the spot a bit more.  He _swore to god_ it felt as good as fingering himself. 

Kai crooned sounds of encouragement to Aoi, amazed at how skilled his friend was at this.  Aoi's small whimpers and moans of pleasure as he orally explored his shaft were so much sexier than anything he'd imagined from this act of oral sex. His grip tightened in Aoi's scalp in what must be a painful grip as he felt Aoi deep throat him, completely shocked that Aoi seemed to fucking love the feel of him deep seated in his throat.  Fuck... but no one had ever taken him so deep!  It was all he could do not to buck his hips.  But he felt Aoi relax limply back against his pillows, the hands on his hips urging him forward though he still hesitated.  Exasperated Aoi finally pulled off that wonderful stimulation to his mouth.  " _God dammit Kai_ , fuck my mouth already.  Stroke the back of my throat with that amazing head of yours.. and um... grip my hair tighter? "  The first commands were spoken with confidence and command, the last a softly requested shamed plea that told Kai that Aoi was embarrassed by how much that tight grip felt good.   He tightened his grip in Aoi's hair until the other hissed and rolled his eyes in pleasure, a small moan escaping his lips until he strained against the grip to suck Kai's shaft back into his eager mouth.  It was incredibly erotic to see Aoi so flushed and needy, to see him so lost in his pleasure that Kai was pretty sure he wasn't even aware he was demanding to suck cock. 

Kai pressed his hips forward letting Aoi take him back into that sinful mouth.  He felt Aoi relax back against his pillows, relaxing his jaws as he started to gently thrust into that hot cavern.  Aoi's soft moans around his shaft driving him to press deeper until he did just what Aoi commanded him to do, he pressed himself down Aoi's throat and just rocked with deep shallow strokes, rubbing his sensitive head against the firm flesh there.  He backed off to let Aoi breath, trying to test Aoi's limits and what he desired of him with every low moan that was vibrated around his shaft.  Encouraging moans and words fell from his lips.

 "That's right, take it.  Take your pleasure of it. Doesn't it feel good?  So hot and smooth and firm in your mouth and against your throat?  Want me to cum?  Want to taste me splashing across your tongue, tickling your throat with my passion?"  He was answered with a needy whimper and felt Aoi strain against the tight grip in his hair, the increased speed of his bobbing telling him that Aoi wanted just that.  He snapped his hips bumping the back of Aoi's throat hard with deep thrust after deep thrust each blow drawing a high pitched keening vibration to rise from Aoi's chest.  Kai grunted, oh god but that felt good, so very good and with a shout he pulled Aoi's hair harshly forcing his head back far enough he could splash his seed across his tongue, afraid Aoi would aspirate otherwise.  He felt Aoi swallow, felt him squirm, felt him buck his hips erratically and hard in such a way as he was certain Aoi had also cumm.

Kai let himself slip from Aoi's sinful mouth and dipped his head to possess those pierced lips in a heated kiss.  Fuck it all, he deserved a kiss for that.  The best oral sex he'd ever had in his life and he'd never ever had anyone cum just from sucking him off.  Aoi's oral fixation was stronger than even Kai had realized.   He possessed Aoi's mouth and dipped his tongue in, the flavor of his own passion mingling with Aoi's own unique taste in a way that was strangely addicting.  Knowing that the flavor was due to the overwhelming pleasure Aoi had given him only made him savor it more.  Breaking the kiss they both panted, trying to find a calm after the storm of orgasmic bliss. 

You really liked that didn't you?"  Kai asked, laughing softly.  Aoi blushed and ducked his head, turning it from Kai, suddenly horrifyingly embarrassed that he had indeed enjoyed it.  Had _demanded_ it.. had fucking cum from the incredible sensation of it.  Kai immediately knew he'd fucked up and had wounded Aoi's fragile state.  He lifted Aoi's chin and forced it to turn so he could gaze into the raven haired guitarists shamed eyes.  "You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of Yuu... _NOTHING_.  _Never_ be ashamed of what you _want_ or what you _enjoy_ when we're together.  It's just you and me and I fucking love that this feels so good for you.  It's so much sexier, so much more fulfilling knowing that you're getting as much out of this as me.  You're so beautiful and so sexy, and god.. _your mouth_!"  Kai leaned down to capture Aoi's lips in a soft loving caress.  A kiss of apology and warm desire. 

Kai moaned softly and broke the kiss, "Let's get you naked, I want to see all of this glorious body for myself. "  Aoi nodded and rolled reluctantly from the bed.  He'd been having so much fun, had become so lost in the pleasure that he'd cumm and when Kai had reminded him that he'd actually _fucking loved_ sucking cock it had made him sick to his stomach. He'd felt so ashamed that it had actually hurt.  _But I'm not gay, I don't like men...._ then Kai had made them lock gazes and what he saw in Kai's eyes staggered him.  It was a complete non-judgmental acceptance, a burning passion, and something else that made him feel warm inside though he couldn't discern why.

Quickly shucking his clothes, he had to blush as he felt his cumm-sticky boxers slide down his thighs. He knew he enjoyed fingering himself and using his toy, but he had never imagined that fulfilling ALL of Kai's wishes would be so arousing and fulfilling for himself as well.  He looked forward to continuing his oral assault of Kai's body, and his hole quivered at the thought of being touched and stimulated there. Aoi's voice was even deeper now that his throat had been abused in the most sinful of ways, his lust also serving to give it a sexy rasp that caused a shiver to run down Kai's spine.  "On your hands and knees. I want to explore your back before I finish the next few wishes."  Aoi said, feeling more confident when Kai eagerly complied.  Something in him was grateful that there seemed to be no awkwardness between them considering they were friends and bandmates.  This magical night having erased most of those associations other than the fact that each trusted the other due to the long period of time they'd spent together over the last few years. 

Kai moaned at the sexual rasp in Aoi's voice and rolled over as commanded. Stuffing a pillow under his chest and sticking his ass needily in the air.  Aoi's mouth was just pure heaven and he wanted to experience it once again, though he could have wracked himself in the nuts for causing any hint of shame or pain in Aoi's face .  The beautiful guitarist was so fucking gorgeous in his pleasure, so open and honest in his reactions that Kai didn't want to do anything to impede it.  Aoi leaned over him, his half-hard shaft brushing against him in a way that brought a deep warmth to his genitals.  His hair was held up from his nape and hot lips latched themselves to the back of his neck. Tongue lapping and tasting the built up sweat there.  Aoi shuddered as the tasted of Kai's sweat and lust filled his senses.  " _fuck_ but you taste like _Passion_..." Aoi groaned the flavor of Kai's skin and sweat making him almost dizzy, his spent cock trying to fill once again with lust, desire, passion and blinding pleasure.  He had never in his life had such an intense sexual experience as what he was experiencing tonight with Kai. 

His lips and mouth, tongue and teeth mapped it's way possessively across Kai's back, causing the other to rock gently, needily, both of them moaning when the action caused Aoi's quickly growing erection to bump against Kai's swollen testicals. Aoi trailed his torment relentlessly down, tonguing the first dip of the crease of Kai's ass just above his winking hole until Kai growled at him.  Aoi playfully nipped at one butt cheek.  "Mmm... you wanted to get rimmed **_and_** you wanted to cum from someone sucking your balls.  Would it ruin your fantasy if I paid attention to both until you cum again?" Aoi asked, half afraid that if Kai came too many times he wouldn't be able to get it up one last time to finish the list.  And fuck it all but he wanted that last part.  The more he took pleasure in Kai's body the more he wanted to see all that glorious passion unleashed upon his own.

Kai groaned as he considered the idea, the maddening feel of Aoi's hot lips upon his skin, the lust and passion with which the other had worshipped his flavor made him shudder.  This was already the best night of sex he'd ever had, for he couldn't honestly remember when he'd ever cum twice in one evening. He knew that to complete his list he'd have to cum at least twice more and even then he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it that fourth time.  "ungh... _fuck._.. your mouth is so... god suck whatever you want Aoi... just _taste_ me.. " he begged as he came to quickly realize that the feel of Aoi's mouth on him was better than any of his own lame fantasies  had ever conjured.

Aoi giggled happily at being given such an open invitation and he took it to heart.  Without hesitation he attacked Kai's hole with enthusiasm. Licking and sucking at the puckered flesh, one hand reaching beneath Kai to fondle his balls. Kai's reaction surprised him and made him growl with lust and desire.  Kai had cursed and wailed, his hips rocking back to receive more of Aoi's tongue and hands.  "oh _fuuuuuuuuck_...." he'd whined, the pleasure too intense in that most sinful of places.   Dammit but Aoi was right  -- it felt fucking amazing and made his balls tighten with pleasure.  A pleasurable pressure that only increased by the squeeze of Aoi's palm on his nuts.

Then Aoi's tongue was replaced by warmed leather, not nearly as smooth as Aoi's tongue but which felt good for the change in texture nonetheless. Aoi tugged his balls backwards and he felt that hot wet mouth moan as one of his testicals was sucked inside. The pressure and heat making him near delirious.  "oh god.. oh ..god... _Aoi_.." he moaned the pleasure making him melt, his torso collapsing to rest on the pillow that was hugged to his chest, his knees shifting and his back arching to offer Aoi the most access to his ass and nuts as he could provide unconsciously. Aoi was relentless in his assault, alternating between sucking his balls, licking his entrance and rubbing him with those sinfully long fingers.  Aoi was enjoying himself immensely and thought that shaving his balls was yet another fucking brilliant idea.  I mean, damn they already felt good but hell if he could fondle them denuded of hair ?  If he could have someone suck on them like this?  Aoi moaned at the very thought.

Kai  could feel the pleasure once again coiling in his abdomen, making his testicals draw up closer preparing to launch his spunk.  But shamefully, he wanted more.  _Needed_ more than the stimulation he was already getting.  He realized then that he wanted Aoi to breach him, to feel the press of one long finger deep inside. 

"hmmmphhh.. _god_... more... more.. _Aoi_... please.. _finger me_? "  he panted, rather proud of himself for getting his request out in a coherent manner considering he was so close to throwing himself over the edge.  Aoi's oral assault on his nuts only grew more enthusiastic, the increased suction making him whine and buck his hips. He moaned a mournful sound when he felt Aoi's hands leave his body but he gasped when he felt them return hotly to his skin, devoid of those sinful gloves.  Nails scratched at his buttocks leaving lines of warm pleasure running through him, and then long hot fingers were stroking his hole, leaving momentarily only to return slicked with warm lube.  The slick brush of hot skin against his hole, combined with the delirious pleasure that was Aoi's mouth on his nuts blurred his vision white.  He closed his eyes and keened his need.  He just couldn't beg for it again.  A man has his pride, though he was pretty sure his was in the gutter , so lost was he in the pleasure of Aoi pleasuring him.

One slender hot finger tested his entrance and his willingness for the intrusion regardless of his panted request.  The way Kai moaned and rocked back against his finger letting him know nonverbally that the intrusion felt good and was more than welcomed.  Aoi thrust his finger and in out of Kai, gently increasing the depth each time and letting Kai press back to take more if he so wanted.  Soon enough his middle finger was seated to the hilt and he twisted his wrist, flickering his finger deeply inside Kai's tight heat, searching for the elusive prostate he knew he could stimulate from somewhere inside there.  He knew he'd found the right spot when Kai suddenly pressed back hard on his finger, cursing and whining.  He kept his wrist turned to the right angle and began finger fucking Kai in earnest,  his mouth frantically sucking and rolling Kai's testicals in his mouth seeking to make Kai scream with pleasure.

He got his wish, his hard work notwithstanding the near seizure Kai had when he came made him moan, almost cumming from the ferocity of Kai's release above him.  He gently removed his finger and leaned in to lick and kiss the wounded entrance.  Kai's body trembled and he collapsed down upon the bed in sated bliss, his ass tingling from the invasion that should have hurt at least a little but which had felt nothing more than fucking _amazing_...

Aoi crawled up to lay beside him, rolling Kai over to lay his head upon his chest, sated and happy though still hard.  His naked hand trailed greedily along Kai's sweat dampened chest, his fingers eagerly picking up beads of sweat to bring to his mouth until he groaned and lifted up leaning his head down to lap up the cool puddles of sweat pooling under his tongue.  "I'll understand if you need a break but _please god_ tell me you think you can get it up just one more time.. "  Aoi murmured, he was so _horny_ , so _hard_ and he needed to cum. But he knew, he didn't want to cum.. not yet.    Not until Kai was inside him.

Kai threaded his hands tight in Aoi's hair until he heard the grunt of pleasure that told him he was right in discerning Aoi loved to have his hair pulled and tugged on.  He'd recalled the way Aoi had stroked the wrist cuffs, the flash of longing in his eyes when he'd removed them. "I'm quickly becoming insatiable for you Yuu.... there's nothing to worry about with that.  Roll over. "  His dick and balls were getting slightly sore from so much stimulation and orgasm but already Aoi's mouth had him rising to the occasion and he found he looked forward to seeing Aoi arch beneath him.

 Aoi quickly complied his breath uneven as it sped up in anticipation.  Kai leaned over him, his hands gripping Aoi's wrists so tight that Aoi groaned involuntarily and pressed himself back against Kai's growing shaft.  Kai gauged Aoi's reaction, wanting to make this sinful event as much a fulfilled fantasy for Aoi as it was for him.  "Do you want me to bind your wrists? "  He asked softly, nipping Aoi's shoulder as he felt the other's head turn away from him, a moment's silence telling him Aoi was ashamed of his response.  " _Yes_ "  he whispered and Kai rewarded him with his honesty by laying a long wet kiss on the back of Aoi's neck that left Aoi writhing beneath him.  He reached up and fastened the discarded cuffs to Aoi's wrists though he resisted the urge to treat them with the same abuse he himself had received.  Even now his wrists tingled at the wounded skin where Aoi had marked him in his passion.  He'd feel the marks for days and relished the reminder they would represent of this surreal night.

"All that matters is that it feels good to you, not what anyone else might think.  Does it feel good Aoi?  Shall I have my wicked way with you until the intensity of it all makes you scream my name?"  Aoi whimpered and keened, his head nodding a vigorous approval of anything Kai might choose to do now that he was bound for Kai's taking.  Kai explored the lithe expanse of Aoi's long back, enjoying the dip and curve of well toned muscles, paying special attention to the dimples in Aoi's lower back where his muscles prepared to become the swell of his plush bottom.  Aoi had a woman's hips, curvy and sinful and made you want to hold on and fuck him hard. He writhed beneath the gentle assault of Kai's hands and tongue, lost in the pleasure that was assailing upon him .

Kai teased the top of Aoi's crack, making him squirm and arch his ass, seeking that sinful lick a bit lower. He could tell Aoi was holding back from asking for what he wanted out of deference to serving Kai's own fantasy.  The thought warmed his heart,  for he'd never had so considerate a lover as Aoi, someone who accepted his kinks without judgment. He hadn't contemplated ever eating anyone's ass, but as good as it had felt and after all that Aoi had done for him tonight he couldn't resist treating Aoi to the same pleasure.  Hesitantly he extended his tongue to touch Aoi's entrance, bracing himself for a foul taste.  He was actually pleasantly surprised that there seemed to be almost no flavor at all, except for perhaps a hint of salt.  So he took another more confident lick.  The loud moan that fell from Aoi's panting lips let him know that it had felt good.  He tried to examine the flavor of it as he continued to tongue Aoi's entrance with a few more broad swipes of his tongue.  It was slightly tangy, with a meaty sort of taste he could only associate with mushrooms though it wasn't as quite strong as that but still _earthy_.    And god did he love mushrooms.  Humming a surprised assent to himself he bent to the task of making Aoi come undone.  By the time he sheathed himself fully he wanted Aoi to be completely lost in the pleasure of it all if that was at all possible in a virginal experience.  And Kai had to remind himself strongly of that, for as much as Aoi seemed quite willing and skilled they were both virgins to male homosexual intercourse.

Aoi rocked back eagerly seeking the invasion of Kai's  tongue, surprised at how fun this was to make Aoi so needy and wanton.  He fished around and found the lube and Aoi's toy.  He lubed the thing up and turned it on pressing it to Aoi's entrance who pressed back and sank himself onto it with shockingly erotic  ease.  " _Oh... fuck ... yes_...."  Aoi  moaned and began rocking back and forth, fucking himself on the toy and pressing it deeper than he'd ever had solo,  now that he wasn't hindered by the length of his own arms.  "oh.. god..."  he whimpered rocking faster, and all but yelped when Kai's brain caught up and he started to move the toy of his own will. Pushing it in and out of Aoi's eager body as his cock swelled, jealous of the toy that was making _his_ Aoi **_this_** needy.  At last he couldn't take it anymore, not one more minute - he needed desperately to sheathe himself in that beautifully arching body. 

He  slicked up his cock, ready to shuffle off and grab a condom if Aoi wanted one but not before checking to make sure he'd welcome the invasion of something hotter and thicker than his toy.  He leaned up to gather a good grip in Aoi's hair, tight enough to make the other hiss as he pulled his head back far enough to capture his lips hungrily, possessively.   Lowering his hips to allow his swollen erection to slide across Aoi's entrance as he rocked his hips.  Breaking the heated kiss he groaned. "God I want you so bad right now.. I want to sink myself slowly to the hilt as I feel you clench and come apart around me.  Do you still want me Aoi? "

Aoi panted and keened, almost purring at the feel of Kai's swollen shaft stroking him **_there_**.  It was so forbidden, so hot, so _sinful_ and it felt so fucking nice.  "Please"  .. he whispered, his body rocking needily.  He needed what Kai was offering, exactly that.  And he didn't even mind if it would hurt a little, his body thrummed with lust and desire and he knew -- just like his hair,  the pain would increase his pleasure in everything else. Kai nodded, relieved that Aoi seemed to want what was to come next.  He pulled him back into another kiss, pushing his nearly overwhelming desire into it. To let Aoi know how fucking brilliantly he'd fulfilled his wish list even beyond what he'd imagined for himself.

Aoi trembled with a desire and lust as he had never before experienced.  His skin was super sensitive, and his hole twitched in anticipation of that invading heat.  " _Please..._ " he barely registered himself begging. "No condom, not this first time. I want to _feel you_ ... every inch of you.  I want to feel your cum licking me in the most sinful caress.  I'm safe Yutaka... I swear to god... just _please let me feel you_ , only you".  He panted shocked he could speak at all,  his mind was so clouded with lust, and desire and the need to cum screaming.

Kai was rocked by the use of his real name.  It was enough when they were using their stage names, their nick names that were sometimes so much more comfortable than their real ones.  Though he'd slipped and had encouraged Aoi earlier with his real name, for _this act_.. the use of his real name humbled him.  He reached out and slathered more lube upon his swollen cock, only just remembering the vibrating cock ring at the last minute.  Aoi had wanted this.  Had wanted to feel his cock swollen and vibrating deep inside him and he just couldn't deny Aoi that request.  With a soft grunt of discomfort he slipped the ring snug to his base, certain even this contraption could not prevent him from cumming hard when he  came from the pleasure of Aoi's body.  With another whimper he managed to get his balls stuffed into the other ring, grunting at the increased pressure.  Uncertain whether the intense pressure to his cock and balls were a good thing or not he clicked the small switch that would activate it's vibration function. 

" _Mother fuck_!"   A surprised curse erupted from Kai at the strong vibrations that massaged his cock, balls and asshole.  He heard Aoi giggle softly beneath him and an urge to punish him for laughing took over.  He swatted Aoi's ass, surprised when Aoi let out a shocked squeak followed by a needy rock of his hips.  Experimentally he swatted the other cheek,  greeted by another hiss and another rock of Aoi's hips, no verbal protest made at the simple sexual violence he'd displayed. He swatted both cheeks several times until they were pink then ran his palms over them soothing the wounded skin, secretly loving the reddened skin that would feel it every time he pounded deep, his thighs smacking that sensitized flesh.

He didn't say anything about Aoi's pleasure in the spanking, afraid he'd wound his glorious lover as he had before.  He pressed his aching cock that was already leaking beads of precum to Aoi's entrance.  Hands caressed and stroked Aoi's  pinked cheeks as Kai leaned forward and nibbled on Aoi's neck.  "Press back gently, take me in at your own pace.  Pleasure yourself on my cock they way you did when I was in your mouth. Let me know when you want me to take over.  I want you to enjoy the feel of me inside your body. "   Kai reached up and entwined his fingers with Aoi's bound ones.  He shifted his stance so Aoi could have the leverage and room he needed to pleasure himself gently, shallowly on Kai's cock. 

Aoi closed his eyes, the offer to let him take it at his own pace stunning beyond belief.  He'd expected Kai to just forge onward and deal with Aoi's pain later.  Aoi nudged back at the heated intruder letting it press and stretch his entrance slightly.  It was so wonderfully hot and slick.  It burned but not too bad, as he slowly rocked himself against it.  Kai helped by bracing it with his hand, whispering encouraging words.  "That's it beautiful, at your own pace.  _Oooh_. you feel so good against me.  I can't wait to sheathe myself inside you.  You can do it... I know you can.  Does it feel good?   Don't feel ashamed if it does.. Just _enjoy_ me.  mmm.. This thing is making me vibrate almost as strong as your toy... don't you want to _feel me_ hot and vibrating deep inside?  Take me in Yuu... that's it.."  Kai's encouraging words, the heat of his cock pressed against his entrance, urged him on past the burn and when finally he'd eased the broad head of Kai's cock past his entrance he breathed a sigh of true pleasure. 

The burn was there, but damn... just... _damn_.   The slight pressure from the presence of Kai's cock felt so damn good.  Experimentally he pressed Kai deeper, oh fuck that was even better.  Rocking a gentle pace he took more and more of Kai into him, until with a long needy moan he pressed back onto Kai's shaft nearly all the way. "mmmphhfff... _Move_.... "  he grunted, wanting to feel Kai take his pleasure of Aoi's tight ass.  The feel as Kai's shaft moved in and out of him, stretching and pulling at his entrance, stretching and _pressing_ inside of him.   A deliciously almost uncomfortable but intense pressure that felt so much more amazing than his toy.  Vibrations not withstanding the hot pressure of Kai's cock in his ass was enough to make him lean down and start sucking on his fingers. 

Kai was completely shocked that Aoi seemed to sheathe himself with no pain at all.  Groaned harshly as that tight heat engulfed him and pulled him in, gripping and stroking him in a way his cock had never before experienced.  Experimentally he rocked his hips, drawing out then back in as Aoi had begged.  He moaned and was rewarded with a similar moan from Aoi, felt his cock gripped gently by Aoi's body as if to thank it for the intrusion.  He gripped Aoi's hips and slowly pressed in, gently pressing all of his length into Aoi, every last centimeter he could without the kinetics of a good hard fuck.  " _Oh.. fuck.. just.. god yeah...."_  Aoi groaned, his body trembling at the intensity of it, his cock leaking a weak spurt of cum from being filled and stretched so deeply. 

Kai took this as a signal to continue rocking his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Aoi's willing body with slow long strokes, until Aoi began rocking faster, demanding a different pace, his body seeking the pleasurable abuse of Kai's cock.  Kai used the que to pick up the pace and before they both knew it Aoi was chanting Kai's name as he rocked his hips backwards, meeting every harsh thrust by Kai with loud enthusiasm. Kai reached up from his grip on Aoi's hips to fist his hand in Aoi's hair, another reaching under him to stroke Aoi's cock slowly. Felt Aoi tremble in pleasure at the painfully tight grip his hair , even as Kai pounded into the other harshly, far harsher than he'd fucked anyone in his life.  He panted his encouragement, so close to the edge.  "Fuck you feel so good Yuu. How bad do you want it kitten?  Fucking cum.... scream my name"  He bucked his hips harshly already cumming when he felt Aoi clench painfully down on him, his _real name_ falling from Aoi's lips as he came in spurt after spurt of creamy cum.

They collapsed in an exhausted heap, Kai draped over Aoi's prone body, both of them heaving for breath though he didn't move afraid he'd pull out and he didn't want to lose his stake on heaven. He reached up to undo Aoi's wrists, his own hands seeking to wrap around those fragile wrists.  He rained kisses and licks on Aoi's neck and shoulder, rewarded for his efforts with a contented little sigh from Aoi as the raven haired guitarist craned his neck to give Kai more room to tease his skin.  Kai was still half-hard, firm enough to move just slightly in Aoi's abused channel, enough to stimulate without stretching painfully that wounded flesh. 

Though Kai knew, seeing as it had never been fucked that hard, Aoi was likely to be quite sore when the sexual endorphins went away.  Still he rocked gently into the other as he whispered the newest dark desire that held his mind, body and heart captive at the moment.  "I'm not going to pull out. I'm going to stay right here, rocking you gently just like this, so you can feel it as I swell with desire for your glorious body.  I want you to feel how _good_ you feel to me.  I want to you feel second by second how flushed with desire you make me.  I want to fuck you just this slow, soft and deep until our pleasure takes us once again. I want to feel you grip me tight as you shatter to oblivion. I want to give you such pleasure. " 

Aoi melted at Kai's words, melted at the feel of his body pressed so deliciously to him, relishing the weight of that body , the fingers entwined tenderly with his.  But most of all he relished the feel of that softened cock moving in and out of him, at times pressing so slowly, so deeply that he keened. That deep deep place felt bruised but damn if it didn't feel good for Kai to press against it, as good as it felt for Kai to caress his sore ass cheeks.  It just hurt so good, _so fucking good_.  He could feel his pleasure coiling in his abdomen and in his balls though it frustrated him to no end.  _He loved_ the gentle way Kai was pressing into him but dammit.  It was absolutely perfect and absolutely frustrating at the same time.  His body trembled poised, on the brink of orgasm for what seemed like hours when softy he slipped over the edge.  It wasn't a powerful orgasm as in the sense that he could have shot cum yards from his body. But it was intense, an incredible sense of heavenly bliss, of a release of tension, a blurring of his vision as it faded to white and his whole body felt warm with passion and desire and for once in his life he felt ... _cherished_.

He hadn't realized that he'd been crying until he felt Kai's hot tongue on his cheek licking away the tears, soft words and sounds soothing him.  Aoi tilted his head, thoroughly enjoying the sweet attention though unwilling to voice his pleasure in the sweet act.  He sniffled, " _You made sweet, sweet, love to me_."  his voice holding an accusing tone.  Kai smiled, reaching up to undo Aoi's bondage as he rolled them to lay Aoi down upon his chest and cuddle him close. " ** _yeah, I guess I did_** "  Aoi sniffled again but cuddled closer, his head rubbing against Kai in a way that reminded Kai of a kitten seeking to be petted.  He complied by drawing slight designs on Aoi's back with his fingers, drawing a sleepy sigh of contentment from the other.  "You shouldn't make me feel that way if you're not going to keep me. It's not fair"  Aoi muttered as sleep pulled him down too far to hear Kai's response.

Aoi's mumbled complaint wormed its way into his heart.  Tonight had been surreal and amazing and so fucking _right_. Aoi .... no.. YUU.. felt so right in his arms, felt so good pleasuring him and he felt so good and strong pleasuring Aoi in return.  But what was next?, This was too damn good to walk away from but he didn't know what Aoi might want. Especially when he woke up in the morning sore as fuck from their vigorous sexual activities.  He'd be lucky if Aoi didn't punch him in the nuts and leave the band.  He tried to think of how he could handle this but sleep pulled him down, his body more sated than he could ever remember, his balls deliciously sore from being forced to cumm four times in as many hours.

Aoi awoke in warm comfort, snuggled tightly to a firm chest that had no hint of the plush fluff of tits.  He lifted his head, his eyes blurry from sleep to see the peaceful look on Kai's face.  _Oh.. god... but last night had been real!!!!._  No doubt his ass ached, as did his bowels but in a delicious way considering the intense pleasure that had been the cause of the ache.  He smiled and leaned up licking at Kai's lips, requesting silent entrance.  He was rewarded when Kai's mouth opened with a soft moan as he helped himself to the flavor of Kai's mouth.  It didn't even bother him that Kai had yet to brush his teeth, his unique flavor was addicting, in many ways similar to the musk of his sweat and both were equally intoxicating.

Kai climbed to wakefulness slowly, his body thoroughly enjoying the plunder of Aoi's tongue even if his mind wasn't in on it.  Once he realized that Aoi was kissing him softly, rocking gently against him with morning wood he couldn't help but start to laugh with joy, it seemed that at least one of his fears was completely silly.  Rolling them over he pressed his weight upon Aoi, his hands threading in the other's hair so he could possess that wicked mouth thoroughly.  He deepened the kiss until Aoi was squirming beneath him, whimpers of lustfull need vibrating between them.  He broke the kiss, looking deep in Aoi's eyes.  "I've thought of one more thing I want to add to my wish list" 

Aoi groaned at the feel of Kai's weight pinning him down to the bed, their mutual morning erections rubbing sinfully together, especially when he rolled his hips.  He melted into the possession of his mouth, pulling Kai close.  He whimpered at the lost of that delirious heat, that oral stimulation that was Kai's long tongue and teeth against his mouth.  Panting with wont, he responded to the question, his fingers reaching up to tease his own lips, dipping them in to suck on them lewdly temporarily unconscious of what he was doing.  "Tell me" he mumbled past the fingers he was busy sucking in a lewd mimicry of oral sex. 

Kai had to laugh softly at how sensual Aoi was, his passion and his oral fetish so intense that even now he was driven to suck on something, be it his own fingers.  "I want... "  he pulled Aoi's hand from his mouth to take those same saliva coated fingers into his own mouth wringing a throaty moan from Aoi.  "I want you to be my lover, my boyfriend.  I want to pleasure you as often as you'll let me.  I want to fall asleep with you tucked under my chin.  I want to wake up to your ravishing kisses.  I just want you.. Yuu... only you.  Just like this.."  Kai held his breath as Aoi rolled away from him, his back turned as he watched the raven haired guitarists shoulders hitch, giving silent affirmation he'd made the  other cry.  Reaching out to comfort him he trailed a gentle finger down the other's spine. 

"Yuu?"  he asked hesitantly.  Aoi turned to face him.... "I don't like men.  But I really loved what we did last night.  I want to play that game again, especially that last part.  I've never felt that way before during sex.  But what will the other's say?  If I love you I won't be able to hide it and I really love the music we make together.   I don't want to be the cause of tension in our band."  Kai smiled at him, touched by his fears and secretly thrilled that Aoi had admitted he might love him.  Kai felt that somewhere last night the seeds of love had been planted in his heart as well.  "We've been friends for years Aoi, and we all have personal friends who struggle with either homosexuality or bisexuality. I'm sure they'll be okay with it.  Just give them a chance okay? "  Kai said with far more confidence than Aoi felt right then.  His stomach flipped inside him but he nodded his head yes. "I want to be your boyfriend Yutaka.  I want experience all my wishes with you"   Kai nodded grinning widely with relief. 

Out of sympathy for Aoi's sore ass Kai gave them one more day off, citing his authority as band leader to extend his time off and plus saying that he was too hungover from his birthday to work anyway.  Everyone bought it, but Aoi was especially grateful as his ass had been particularly sore and he was grateful for not having to sit.  They stayed in bed almost all day, getting up only to take a nicely erotic hot bubble bath together and then Kai had fed him all his meals in bed.  They'd fooled around but Kai had refused to penetrate him, worried he might hurt Aoi and wanting his body to heal from the abuse it had received.  Aoi on the other hand was very frustrated and eager and took out his frustration on Kai's cock, something Kai had no problem providing him access to.

 Almost a week later, they'd been practicing in the studio, but Aoi seemed distracted.  His bandmates had watched him warily, a curious eyebrow raised when one of them thought they detected a low hum like that of a cell phone whenever they got close to him.   Aoi shifted restlessly and chewed on his lip, his erection straining against his tight pants that felt like they were strangling his cock.  Kai had invited them to be boyfriends 10 days ago but had then promptly studiously avoided him.  He freaking _needed_ Kai to just go balistic and take him hard.  Finally practice was called for a dinner break and Aoi knew he'd have an hour to get what he wanted.  As the others filed from the room, seeking food, Aoi touched Kai's wrist.  "Um.. can I ask you something about that last chord progression?"  Aoi asked, afraid another of his bandmates would still be too close to hear what he really wanted to say. 

At last certain that they were alone, Aoi captured Kai's lips with  a passion pent up from being practically ignored by his lover for a week, and the maddening vibration in his ass from the plug he had lodged there.  Aoi panted against him, his fists entangled in Kai's own locks as he growled his need upon the others lips.  "I've been wearing a plug all day for you.  I need you to take it out and fuck me hard against any surface you desire.  I need to ache for you once again.  To feel you pressing and stretching me so deep. And once you've cum, I want you to fuck me slow.  Pin me down and make me feel every sweet inch of you.  I need you so much.... give me what I need"  Aoi groaned, his needy hips bucking against the others. 

Kai growled low, suddenly turned on beyond even _that_ night.  Sure he'd asked Aoi to be his boyfriend but he'd been afraid to make any sexual advances, uncertain how quickly Aoi healed.  He was completely shocked and completely turned on by the fact that Aoi  had enjoyed their last night so much he was demanding Kai's cock with no hint of shame just overwhelming lust. Kai dragged him over to his drum set and shoved his tight leather pants down.  Sure enough he could see the slim end of a toy lodged in Aoi's ass.  Gently he tugged on it causing Aoi to thrash involuntarily with pleasure the movement crashing against one of his cymbols.  He teased Aoi's entrance with the toy enjoying the way Aoi smacked his drums as he thrashed in pleasure.  Pulling the toy out he spit on his palm then shoved his own pants down, quickly moistening up his cock.  He sort of mourned the lack of proper lube but they were both ramped up on lust he could only hope that was enough.  Without warming he drove home, deep and hard. Aoi thrashed and cursed his arms and knees knocking against the drums and cymbols in a sexy discordant jumble. Kai grinned and adjusted his stance so that his foot would thump the bass drum peddle with every hard thrust.  He gripped Aoi's hair tight and adjusted his wrists, so that Aoi's thrashing while he fucked him began to make sense in a musical sense.  The rhythm was harsh and beautiful and each throaty cry from Aoi's lips only drove him even more wild while he composed a drum solo with Aoi's body beneath him.  At last they came together, Aoi splattering his drum set with hot sticky seed.  Kai pulled him up close to his body, still sheathed as he rocked his lover slow. "I'm so glad I recorded that. I think it will be a great piece to work into our new album.  Will it make you hot on stage to play your guitar while I play my drums in imitation of me fucking you hard against them? " 

Aoi moaned with lust, this bout of sex so fucking worth the discomfort of that toy.  But Aoi heard the sounds of their bandmates returning and so he knew he couldn't have the slow sex he'd wanted as well.  "You know it will, and what will the fans think when they see me get aroused by the song?"  Aoi pouted, moaning in disappointment as Kai slipped out him.  Kai tugged Aoi's pants back into place then pulled him into a searing kiss.  "They'll think you're fucking sexy and think you're thinking of fucking your guitar when we both know you'll be thinking about me."  Aoi smiled he couldn't help it.  "You still owe me a real date you know?"   Kai smiled at him and sighed, placing a small kiss upon Aoi's lips as the other's walked in.  Aoi quickly broke the kiss and attempted to hide Kai's body while he helped him pull up his pants. 

"Is it safe to come back in? "  Uruha asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Aoi bristled and turned, putting himself In front of Kai protectively.  "Of course it is.. we were just.. um... Kai came up with a really interesting new drum part and he let me hear it".   Aoi lied.  Reita and Uruha clung to each other laughing.  "Sure, _sure._.. hey Kai I've got some new _lyrics_ for you to consider with that .. _drum solo_..."  Uruha wheezed.  Thus it was that " ** _My Devil on my bed_** " was born. 


End file.
